runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Módulo:Missões necessárias/Data
-- Predefinição:Missões necessárias -- local quests = { (minimissão)' = {'Mistérios Rúnicos'}, de Gás' = {'Padre em Perigo'}, Animal' = {'O Fantasma Inquieto', 'Que Peninha do Ernesto', 'Padre em Perigo'}, dos Trilhos' = {'Morte aos Dorgeshuun', 'O Anão Gigante', 'Sítio de Escavação'}, Inicio de Conversa' = {'Ogros Mortos-Vivos'}, Volta às Raízes' = {'Conto de Fadas I', 'A Mão do Deserto', 'Um Favorzinho', 'Totem Tribal'}, Mistério das Marés' = {}, Mole em Pedra Dura...' = {'O Canhão dos Anões', 'Concurso de Pesca'}, Ogro Vai à Caça' = {}, 'Bioameaça' = {'Cidade da Praga'}, na Cidade dos Anões' = {'Rei dos Anões'}, Fortaleza dos Cavaleiros Negros' = {'13 Pontos de missão'}, de Sangue' = {}, das Profundezas' = {'O Mentor do Mundo dos Sonhos', 'Memórias do Passado Glorioso', 'Terror das Profundezas', 'Concluído as conquista fáceis, médias e difíceis da Província de Fremennik'}, de Darkmeyer' = {'Missão das Lendas', 'Legado do Vidente'}, Beira da Extinção' = {'O Forno dos Anciãos'}, Casa Anômala' = {}, Ocasião Faz o Ladrão' = {}, Ocasião Faz o Ladrão/Pequenas Sementes' = {'A Ocasião Faz o Ladrão'}, Ocasião Faz o Ladrão/Lascas de fogo' = {'A Ocasião Faz o Ladrão/Pequenas Sementes'}, Ocasião Faz o Ladrão/Uma guilda própria' = {'A Ocasião Faz o Ladrão/Lascas de fogo'}, de Pirata' = {'O Tesouro do Pirata', 'Para Refrescar'}, Despertar de Carnillean' = {'50 Pontos de missão', 'Culto de Hazeel', 'Pacto de Sangue'}, Construção da Catapulta' = {'Regicídio'}, de Mah' = {'Desonra Entre Ladrões', 'Brilho Interior', 'Distúrbio de Korchei'}, Comandante Escolhida' = {'A Terra dos Duendes'}, do Caos: Caça ao Surok' = {'As Aparências Enganam'}, Torre do Relógio' = {}, Mecânica' = {'Piratas pra Todo Lado'}, Fria' = {}, Contato' = {'O Ajudante de Icthlarin'}, Assistente do Mestre-Cuca' = {}, Monstro de Fenkenstrain' = {}, Maldição de Arrav' = {'O Defensor de Varrock', 'Sombras de Mort\'ton', 'Trolltalmente Apaixonado', 'A Lenda de Muspah', 'Em Busca da Múmia Perdida', 'Senliten completamente restaurada'}, Curse of Zaros' = {'Começado:Tesouro do Deserto', 'Começado:O Fantasma Inquieto'}, Control' = {'Harbinger'}, Trevas do Vale Sagrado' = {'Socorro a Myreque'}, Mortal' = {'A Torre da Vida', 'Ritual Druida'}, Mistério de Scabaras' = {'A Rixa', 'Ogros Mortos-Vivos', 'Restabelecendo Contato'}, Fim do Cavalheirismo' = {}, Planalto da Morte' = {}, aos Dorgeshuun' = {'A Tribo Perdida'}, Defensor de Varrock' = {'O Escudo de Arrav', 'A Espada do Cavaleiro', 'O Exterminador de Demônios', 'O Templo de Ikov', 'Caça ao Brasão Perdido', 'As Aparências Enganam', 'Jardim da Tranquilidade'}, Exterminador de Demônios' = {}, do Deserto' = {'Sítio de Escavação', 'Arapuca para Turistas', 'O Templo de Ikov', 'Padre em Perigo', 'O Forte dos Trolls', 'A Missão das Cataratas'}, Missão do Monge' = {'Procurado!', 'Minando os Negócios', 'O Forte dos Trolls', 'Abismo (minimissão)'}, de Escavação' = {}, Bruto' = {'Corações Roubados'}, do Desastre' = {'A Maldição de Arrav', 'À Sombra da Tempestade'}, do Desastre: Coin of the Realm' = {}, do Desastre: O Escudo de Arrav' = {'Dimensão do Desastre: Coin of the Realm', 'O Escudo de Arrav'}, do Desastre: O Exterminador de Demônios' = {'Dimensão do Desastre: Coin of the Realm', 'À Sombra da Tempestade'}, do Desastre: O Defensor de Varrock' = {'Dimensão do Desastre: Coin of the Realm', 'O Defensor de Varrock'}, do Desastre: Curse of Arrav' = {'Dimensão do Desastre: Coin of the Realm', 'Dimensão do Desastre: O Escudo de Arrav', 'Dimensão do Desastre: O Exterminador de Demônios', 'Dimensão do Desastre: O Defensor de Varrock', 'A Maldição de Arrav'}, Entre Ladrões' = {'Desaparecido, Morte Presumida', 'Culto de Hazeel'}, Faça Mal' = {'O Mistério de Scabaras', 'Tesouro do Deserto', 'Em Busca da Múmia Perdida', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando Awowogei', 'À Sombra da Tempestade', 'Onde Há Fumaça...', 'Magnetismo Animal'}, Exterminador de Dragões' = {'33 Pontos de missão'}, Mentor do Mundo dos Sonhos' = {'Diplomacia Lunar', 'Em Busca da Erva Perdida'}, Druida' = {}, Canhão dos Anões' = {}, Busca da Erva Perdida' = {'O Forte dos Trolls', 'Ritual Druida'}, Pico das Águias' = {}, Forno dos Anciãos' = {}, Elemental I' = {}, Elemental II' = {'Oficina Elemental I'}, Elemental III' = {'Oficina Elemental II'}, Elemental IV' = {'Oficina Elemental III'}, Lamento do Escultor' = {}, do Autoconhecimento' = {'21 Pontos de missão'}, Peninha do Ernesto' = {}, for an Eye' = {'Jed Hunter'}, Olhos de Glouphrie' = {'A Grande Árvore'}, de Fadas I' = {'A Poção da Selva', 'A Cidade Perdida', 'Espírito da Natureza'}, de Fadas II - Uma cura para a rainha' = {'Conto de Fadas I'}, de Fadas III - Batalha na Fenda dos Orcs' = {'Conto de Fadas II - Uma cura para a rainha', 'Uivo do Lobo'}, ao Brasão Perdido' = {}, Destino dos Deuses' = {'Desaparecido, Morte Presumida'}, Destino dos Deuses' = {'O Despertar do Mundo', 'A Maldição da Arte do Fogo', 'Ritual do Mahjarrat'}, Destination' = {'!!!Tuai Leit\'s Own', '!!!Ghosts from the Past', '!!!Damage Control'}, Rixa' = {}, de Combate' = {}, Maldição da Arte do Fogo' = {}, de Pesca' = {}, Fall' = {'Impressionando os Habitantes Locais'}, Tale...' = {'O Anão Gigante', 'Concurso de Pesca'}, do Anão do Caos' = {'!!!Forgettable Tale...', 'Água Mole em Pedra Dura...'}, Fremennik (missão)' = {'Os Desafios de Fremennik'}, Desafios de Fremennik' = {}, Velho e o Couro' = {'Quanto Osso Duro de Roer!'}, Velho e o Couro/Lista de desejos' = {'O Velho e o Couro', 'Começado:A Receita do Desastre: Libertando Awowogei', 'Started the pyre ship section of Barbarian Firemaking'}, da Tranquilidade' = {'O Monstro de Fenkenstrain'}, Gata da Gertrudes' = {}, General\'s Shadow' = {'!!!The Curse of Zaros', 'Arena de Combate'}, Fantasma' = {'Padre em Perigo', 'O Fantasma Inquieto'}, from the Past' = {'Harbinger'}, Anão Gigante' = {}, do Passado Glorioso' = {'Enrascada Real', 'Ilhas Fremennik (missão)', 'A Filha da Montanha'}, Diplomacia dos Duendes' = {}, Golem' = {}, Missão dos Gower' = {'34 Pontos de missão'}, Grande Árvore' = {}, ao Cérebro Pensador' = {'O Monstro de Fenkenstrain', 'Aprendiz de Pirata','A Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Pete Pirata'}, Conto de Fadas Diferente' = {'A Casa da Bruxa'}, de Gunnar' = {}, Mão do Deserto' = {}, 'Harbinger' = {'Eye for an Eye'}, Mina Mal-Assombrada' = {'Padre em Perigo', 'Começado:Espírito da Natureza'}, de Hazeel' = {}, of the Family' = {'Impressionando os Habitantes Locais'}, de Pedra' = {'O Despertar de Carnillean', 'Memórias Rúnicas'}, Missão do Herói' = {'56 Pontos de missão', 'O Escudo de Arrav', 'A Cidade Perdida', 'O Exterminador de Dragões', 'O Cristal de Merlin', 'Ritual Druida'}, ao Herói' = {'Diplomacia Lunar', 'A Trinca de Tai Bwo Wannai'}, Santo Graal' = {'O Cristal de Merlin'}, das Profundezas' = {'Ir em todos os bares do RuneScape e beber uma bebida.'}, ao Raktuber Vermelho' = {'Guerra Fria', 'Mistério no Cais'}, Ajudante de Icthlarin' = {'Diamante Bruto', 'A Gata da Gertrudes', 'O Fantasma Inquieto'}, aos Diabinhos' = {}, os Habitantes Locais' = {}, a Myreque' = {'Em Busca de Myreque'}, Pássaro de Fogo' = {}, Busca de Myreque' = {'Espírito da Natureza'}, Hunter' = {'Presa Mortal', '!!!Flag Fall', '!!!Spiritual Enlightenment', '!!!Head of the Family'}, Poção da Selva' = {'Ritual Druida'}, Segredo de Kennith' = {'A Ameaça que Vem do Mar'}, Espirituais' = {'Desaparecido, Morte Presumida'}, dos Anões' = {'Perdão do Anão do Caos', 'A Grande Aventura do Troll'}, Resgate do Rei' = {'O Santo Graal', 'O Assassinato Misterioso', 'Um Favorzinho'}, Espada do Cavaleiro' = {}, de Korchei' = {'Ressurgindo das Profundezas', 'Ritual do Mahjarrat'}, Terra dos Duendes' = {'Saindo dos Trilhos', 'Concurso de Pesca'}, the Ropes' = {}, do Vidente' = {'As Trevas do Vale Sagrado'}, do Vidente' = {'Sombras de Mort\'ton'}, das Lendas' = {'108 Pontos de missão', 'Caça ao Brasão Perdido', 'A Missão do Herói', 'Missão em Shilo', 'A Passagem Subterrânea', 'A Missão das Cataratas'}, Light Within' = {'O Destino dos Deuses', 'Conhecendo a História', 'O Fim da Praga', 'Um Templo em Senntisten', 'O Despertar do Mundo'}, Senhor de Vampirium' = {'Ramos de Darkmeyer'}, Cidade Perdida' = {}, Tribo Perdida' = {'A Diplomacia dos Duendes'}, de Amor' = {'O Canto do Cisne', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando Sir Amik Varze'}, Lunar' = {'A Cidade Perdida', 'Os Desafios de Fremennik', 'Mistérios Rúnicos', 'Missão em Shilo'}, dos Mahjarrat' = {'Distúrbio de Korchei', 'Desaparecido, Morte Presumida'}, História' = {'O Fantasma Inquieto', 'Padre em Perigo'}, a História' = {'Fazendo História', 'Ritual Druida'}, Cristal de Merlin' = {}, Grande Queda' = {'Desaparecido, Morte Presumida', 'A Comandante Escolhida', 'A Grande Aventura do Troll', 'Túneis do Caos: Caça ao Surok'}, Busca da Múmia Perdida' = {'O Golem', 'O Ajudante de Icthlarin'}, Busca da Múmia Perdida' = {'Jardim da Tranquilidade'}, Morte Presumida' = {}, Morte Presumida' = {'O Despertar do Mundo', 'Distúrbio de Korchei', 'A Comandante Escolhida'}, (miniquest)' = {}, Amigo do Monge' = {}, Bela Macacada' = {'A Grande Árvore', 'A Aldeia dos Gnomos Arborícolas'}, Filha da Montanha' = {}, do Luto - Parte I' = {'O Ogro Vai à Caça', 'A Missão do Pastor', 'Elfos Nômades'}, do Luto - Parte II' = {'Enigma do Luto - Parte I'}, Assassinato Misterioso' = {}, Grande Aventura do Troll' = {'Em Busca da Erva Perdida', 'A Rixa', 'A Poção da Selva', 'Fazer alguma limpeza e, Tai Bwo Wannai'}, das Terras Brancas' = {}, da Natureza' = {'Padre em Perigo', 'O Fantasma Inquieto'}, Elegia de Nômade' = {'Desonra Entre Ladrões', 'Coração de Pedra', 'A Grande Queda', 'O Trono de Miscelânea', 'Réquiem de Nômade', 'O Vácuo Contra-Ataca'}, Elegia de Nômade' = {'Enquanto Guthix Dorme', 'Ressurgindo das Profundezas'}, de Nômade' = {'Onda de Ataque dos Cavaleiros', 'Concuído o tutorial da Guerra das Almas'}, de Ataque dos Cavaleiros' = {'O Resgate do Rei'}, Missão do Observatório' = {}, Missão de Olaf' = {'Os Desafios de Fremennik'}, Favorzinho' = {'Mistérios Rúnicos', 'Missão em Shilo'}, Último dos Cavaleiros' = {'O Enigma do Bichano', 'O Despertar do Mundo', 'O Resgate do Rei', 'Desaparecido, Morte Presumida'}, Último dos Cavaleiros' = {'Ritual do Mahjarrat'}, Trilha de Glouphrie' = {'A Missão das Cataratas', 'Os Olhos de Glouphrie', 'A Aldeia dos Gnomos Arborícolas'}, Perigos do Pico Glacial' = {}, Tesouro do Pirata' = {}, da Praga' = {}, Fim da Praga' = {'Fazendo História', 'A Construção da Catapulta', 'Luz Interior'}, em Perigo' = {}, Ali Rescue' = {}, Prisioneiro de Glouphrie' = {'A Trilha de Glouphrie', 'Elfos Nômades'}, Antes do Caos' = {'Caça aos Diabinhos', 'Procurado!', 'Finalizar um jogo de Controle de Praga'}, Osso Duro de Roer!' = {}, Osso Duro de Roer!/Lista de desejos' = {'Quanto Osso Duro de Roer!', 'Mogre (miniquest)', 'Começado:Ogros Mortos-Vivos', 'Começado:O Monstro de Fenkenstrain'}, 'Ratcatchers' = {'O Ajudante de Icthlarin'}, Receita do Desastre' = {'O Assistente do Mestre-Cuca', 'A Diplomacia dos Duendes', 'Concurso de Pesca', 'A Gata da Gertrudes', 'À Sombra da Tempestade', 'O Ogro Vai à Caça', 'Bioameaça', 'O Exterminador de Demônios', 'O Assassinato Misterioso', 'Espírito da Natureza', 'A Casa da Bruxa', 'A Cidade Perdida', 'Começado:Missão das Lendas', 'Uma Bela Macacada', 'Tesouro do Deserto', 'Terror das Profundezas'}, Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!' = {'O Assistente do Mestre-Cuca'}, Receita do Desastre: Defrontando o Culináriomancer' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Dave Maligno', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando os Generais Duendes', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando Awowogei', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Sábio de Lumbridge', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Anão', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Pete Pirata', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando Sir Amik Varze', 'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Skrach', 'Tesouro do Deserto', 'Terror das Profundezas'}, Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Dave Maligno' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!', 'A Gata da Gertrudes', 'À Sombra da Tempestade'}, Receita do Desastre: Libertando os Generais Duendes' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!', 'A Diplomacia dos Duendes'}, Receita do Desastre: Libertando Awowogei' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!', 'Uma Bela Macacada'}, Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Sábio de Lumbridge' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!', 'O Ogro Vai à Caça', 'Bioameaça', 'O Exterminador de Demônios', 'O Assassinato Misterioso', 'Espírito da Natureza', 'A Casa da Bruxa'}, Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Anão' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!', 'Concurso de Pesca'}, Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Pete Pirata' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!'}, Receita do Desastre: Libertando Sir Amik Varze' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!', 'A Cidade Perdida', 'Começado:Missão das Lendas'}, Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Skrach' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Outro cozinheiro!', 'O Ogro Vai à Caça'}, Cavaleiros' = {'Ritual Druida'}, 'Regicídio' = {'A Passagem Subterrânea'}, Fantasma Inquieto' = {}, do Mahjarrat' = {'O Lamento do Escultor', 'Conto de Fadas III - Batalha na Fenda dos Orcs', 'Arena de Combate', 'Culto de Hazeel', 'Piratas pra Todo Lado', 'A Ameaça que Vem do Mar', 'O Enigma do Bichano', 'Um Templo em Senntisten', 'Enquanto Guthix Dorme'}, de Sangue' = {'O Senhor de Vampirium', 'O Defensor de Varrock', 'Cheio de Gás'}, pra Todo Lado' = {'Assalto ao Cérebro Pensador'}, Nômades' = {'A Missão das Cataratas', 'Regicídio'}, Real' = {'O Trono de Miscelânea'}, Refrescar' = {'Padre em Perigo', 'Ogros Mortos-Vivos'}, das Runas' = {'Mistérios Rúnicos', 'Uivo do Lobo'}, Rúnicas' = {'Mistérios Rúnicos'}, Rúnicos' = {}, na Ferida' = {'O Segredo de Kennith'}, aos Escorpiões' = {'Bar Crawl'}, no Cais' = {}, de Mort\'ton' = {}, Sombra da Tempestade' = {'O Exterminador de Demônios', 'O Golem'}, Sombra sobre Minerália' = {}, Missão do Pastor' = {}, Escudo de Arrav' = {}, em Shilo' = {'A Poção da Selva'}, Jogo Final de Sliske' = {'O Fim do Cavalheirismo', 'Filhos de Mah', 'Boas-vindas ao Herói', 'Vínculos Espirituais', 'A Elegia de Nômade', 'O Último dos Cavaleiros'}, Ameaça que Vem do Mar' = {'Mistério no Cais', 'Procurado!'}, Há Fumaça...' = {'O Ajudante de Icthlarin'}, Mais Frio Melhor' = {'Caçada ao Raktuber Vermelho'}, Até a Aventura' = {}, e a Fera' = {'O Fantasma Inquieto'}, Espíritos do Rio Elid' = {}, Enlightenment' = {'Impressionando os Habitantes Locais'}, Roubados' = {}, Fim da Fera' = {'Maria e a Fera'}, Canto do Cisne' = {'101 Pontos de missão', 'Jardim da Tranquilidade', 'Um Favorzinho'}, Vassoura Encantada' = {}, Trinca de Tai Bwo Wannai' = {'A Poção da Selva'}, Enigma do Bichano' = {'O Ajudante de Icthlarin'}, Lenda de Muspah' = {}, of the God Wars' = {'Começado:O Forte dos Trolls'}, Lágrimas de Guthix' = {'44 Pontos de missão'}, Templo em Senntisten' = {'Tesouro do Deserto', 'A Missão do Monge', 'A Maldição de Arrav'}, Templo de Ikov' = {}, Your Block Off' = {'!!!Thok It To \'Em'}, Trono de Miscelânea' = {'A Missão do Herói', 'Os Desafios de Fremennik'}, 'TokTz-Ket-Dill' = {}, para Turistas' = {}, Torre da Vida' = {}, Aldeia dos Gnomos Arborícolas' = {}, Tribal' = {}, Apaixonado' = {'O Forte dos Trolls'}, Forte dos Trolls' = {'O Planalto da Morte'}, Leit\'s Own' = {'!!!Harbinger'}, Passagem Subterrânea' = {'Bioameaça'}, instável' = {}, Exterminador de Vampiros' = {}, no Vácuo' = {'Calmaria Antes do Caos', 'Ritual Druida', 'Uivo do Lobo'}, Vácuo Contra-Ataca' = {'Dançando no Vácuo', 'Concluído o tutorial de Conquista'}, 'Procurado!' = {'33 Pontos de missão', 'Procuram-se Cavaleiros', 'A Tribo Perdida', 'Padre em Perigo'}, de Vigia' = {}, Missão das Cataratas' = {}, Aparências Enganam' = {'Mistérios Rúnicos'}, os Negócios' = {}, Guthix Dorme' = {'270 Pontos de missão', 'O Defensor de Varrock', 'O Mentor do Mundo dos Sonhos', 'A Mão do Deserto', 'O Resgate do Rei', 'Missão das Lendas', 'Enigma do Luto - Parte II', 'A Trilha de Glouphrie', 'A Receita do Desastre', 'O Fim da Fera', 'O Canto do Cisne', 'As Lágrimas de Guthix', 'Procurado!', 'Uivo do Lobo', 'Ogros Mortos-Vivos', 'Túneis do Caos: Caça ao Surok'}, Casa da Bruxa' = {}, Interior' = {'Enigma do Luto - Parte II'}, do Lobo' = {}, Despertar do Mundo' = {}, Despertar do Mundo' = {'Ritual do Mahjarrat', 'A Comandante Escolhida', 'O Vácuo Contra-Ataca', 'Ramos de Darkmeyer', 'A Maldição da Arte do Fogo'}, Mortos-Vivos' = {'O Ogro Vai à Caça', 'A Poção da Selva'}, Interior' = {'O Destino dos Deuses', 'Conhecendo a História', 'O Fim da Praga', 'Um Templo em Senntisten', 'O Despertar do Mundo'}, Volta para o Freezer' = {'Que Peninha do Ernesto', 'Quanto Mais Frio Melhor'}, Valete de Espadas' = {'Diamante Bruto'}, de Crocodilo' = {'O Valete de Espadas', 'Espíritos do Rio Elid', 'Em Busca da Múmia Perdida', 'O Mistério de Scabaras', 'Levar Leela de volta para a tumba de Senliten'}, Agente no Norte' = {'Não Faça Mal', 'Lágrimas de Crocodilo', 'Reputação geral 6 em Menaphos'}, Menaphita' = {'Nosso Agente no Norte', 'Reputação geral 9 em Menaphos'}, a Louca no Dave Maligno' = {'A Receita do Desastre: Libertando o Dave Maligno'}, de Ódio' = {'A Gata da Gertrudes', 'Seringa Mecânica'} } return quests